1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rigid container or carton for dispensing a roll of small plastic bags connected to one another. The invention further relates to a blank for such dispensing carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a wide variety of cartons for dispensing flexible materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,361 discloses dispenser systems adapted to handle flat plastic garbage or trash bags in which the bags are arranged in overlapping sequence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,829 discloses a roll dispenser carton for food wrap sheet materials in which the cutting edge structure permits the free end of the sheet material to be retained on the cutting edge after the withdrawn sheet material has been torn therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,687 discloses a cardboard container and blank in which a roll of sheet material is withdrawn through a slotted top. Other containers for dispensing a roll of flexible material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,826, 3,718,251, 4,460,088, and 4,006,854.